Operation: NEGA-PORTAL
Operation: NEGA-PORTAL is the first Fanfic in Series One to feature the DNK as the main characters. It also introduces many of the Fanfic-exclusive DNK operatives. Notes Team and Destructively Nefarious Kids Episode Villains: Jimmy McGarfield, Anna Worthington, Delightful Children from Down the Lane Ally Debuts: Negative Numbuhs 3.56, 60, 260, and 262 DNK Technology used: MISTAROUS, MOMSTER, PROTRACTAR, ROCKETT Villains Technology used: B.L.A.S.T.E.R. The powers given by the Nega-Portal to President Jimmy and Anna resemble the Force as used in the Star Wars series (Jimmy's power is reminiscent of the infamous Jedi mind trick). Synopsis The Great Escape The Fanfic starts with President Jimmy and Anna stuck in a cell in the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison. Jimmy is bored to death, and complains as such, but Anna is calm. She reveals to Jimmy that she stole a KND B.L.A.S.T.E.R. (Big Laser Attacks Stupid Teenage Enemy Riffraff) from a pile over near where Numbuh 60 is resting. She fires at the wall, destroying it, and Jimmy (in a very Han Solo-like way) tells Anna that he loves her, and Anna (imitating Princess Leia) says she knows he does. A Nega-Portal to Nowhere The two escape the Arctic Prison together. It doesn't take long for Numbuh 60 to notice and he, along with some other Arctic Base operatives, chases after the fugitives. When the same dark portal that absorbed Lillian Green in Operation: NERDS OF A FEATHER appears, the same vacuum-like suction starts up and takes Jimmy and Anna with it. The two appear in the negative world, with Anna landing on top of a fallen Jimmy. When Jimmy commands her to get off him, his eyes glow yellowish green, as do Anna's, and she repeats the phrase while she obeys the command. Jimmy realizes that he has mind control powers, and rejoices at this fact. Initiation Complete! As it just so happens, Numbuh 1 and his team are at the DNK's Moonbase, watching as the new Supreme Leader of the DNK, Negative Numbuh 262, commissions some new CDNK (Cadets for Destructive and Needless Karnage) trainees into the DNK Organization. Among the spectators are Negative Numbuh 60 and Negative Numbuh 260, the DNK's resident technician. At that moment, however, the DNK and Sector V get a call from Negative Numbuh 3.56 (Numbuh 65.3's counterpart) telling them that some intruders have entered the negative world and are wandering around the DNK's Treehouse, which angers Negative Numbuh 1 and his team. The Negative Universe's Most Unwanted The main DNK team, along with Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, all leap into the DNK's M.O.M.S.T.E.R. ('M'assively 'O'verlarge 'M'achine 'S'tops 'T'otally 'E'very 'R'unaway), while the other operatives hop into other vehicles. Back at the DNK Treehouse, Anna and Jimmy are relaxing in the Treehouse. While Jimmy is searching through the TV Guide to find something good to watch on TV (e.g. "Negative World News", "The Hopes and the Hopeless", etc.), Anna wonders what powers she has. Jimmy swipes her box of doughnuts. Anna, very angry, orders him to give them back, and her eyes glow a similar yellowish-green color as she exerts her power: control over inanimate objects. The doughnut box "comes to life" and walks to her, and she takes a doughnut and eats it, savoring both the delicious taste and her slight victory over Jimmy, who is very steamed. Before he can start ranting, however, the M.O.M.S.T.E.R. lands and the DNK and KND all scramble out. Jimmy tells Anna to do something, as his power only works over people. Though Anna suggests he hypnotize a couple few operatives, she nonetheless brings some kitchen utensils (forks, knives, etc.) to life and sends them flying at the enemy operatives, who have to duck or be besieged by the soaring silverware. Delightfully Delighted to Make Your Acquaintance Meanwhile in the positive universe, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are being chased by KND operatives. One of the operatives shouts for the Delightfuls to stop, but they question why they would be dumb enough to do that. When the portal opens up before them, the Delightfuls make a flying leap, just managing to make it through in time. Melissa (the round girl) grabs Simon (the blonde boy's) hand and pulls him through the portal. The DCFDTL land near the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense's trailer. The LTDFCD recognize their counterparts from their first encounter in the virtual reality game (from the first fanfic, Mission: Virtually Impossible). The Delightfuls wield their newfound power, which in their case are firepowers very similar to Father's. However, before they can do any harm to the Traitor Dudes or their trailer, the LTDFCD activate the "surfboard guardians" (living surfboards that protect the Trailer in the same manner that the Knightamatons protect the Delightfuls' own home) which pummel the DCFDTL before flipping them into the air and out of sight. A flash in the distance indicates the Delightfuls being sucked back into the portal that brough them there, called the Nega-Portal. Good-bye and Good Riddens Back at the DNK Treehouse, the DNK operatives from Moonbase are busy fighting each other thanks to Jimmy's mind control, and the only sane operatives are the Sector V team and their counterparts. Numbuh One and Negative Numbuh One rally their respective teams to attack, which they do. The DNK activate their invisibility armor which they call "M.I.S.T.A.R.O.U.S." ('M'echanical 'I'nvisibility 'S'creen 'T'urns 'A'll 'R'ogue 'O'peratives 'U'nseen 'S'uperbly), a play on the word "mysterious". Negative Numbuh 5 lures Jimmy and Anna (the latter of whom has two S.P.L.A.T.T.L.E. weapons serving as bodyguards) to the roof of the treehouse, where the DNK have a catapult set up (originally used to shoot kids into the air as a form of torture). Negative 5 pushes Anna onto the catapult, and since Jimmy is behind her, she hits him and they both fall on it. When the Nega-Portal, which Negative 262 explains as being a portal that "takes those whose hearts are tainted and subjects them to massive amounts of energy", appears in midair, Negative Numbuh 2 activates the catapult and sends the Fourth Grade President-for-life and his assistant hurtling through the air and into the Nega-Portal. The other DNK operatives, freed of Jimmy's control, rejoice; the KND give their negative counterparts a high-five, though Numbuh 4 does do the "up-high, down-high, to-the-side, too-slow" prank on Negative Numbuh 86, who laughs it off nonetheless. When he tries to do it to Eizzil, she slaps him. The other operatives burst out laughing. THE END